


I Just Called to Say "I Love You"

by bellaaanovak



Series: Wait for Me as I Wait for You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, British Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Stanford Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester visit England for two weeks. Sam is a law student at Stanford, and his class takes a field trip there. He reluctantly brings his tag-along brother. London is where Sam meets Castiel Novak, a handsome and charismatic local. Sam falls hopelessly for Cas, and he hopes it's the same for him. When he leaves they attempt long distance, and this is the story of where that goes.</p><p>UPDATE 03/09/14: I figured it better and much more efficient to make this work part of a two-part series. The first part will be Sam and Castiel's time together in London, this work, and the second after he leaves. It will make me want to spend more time on them together in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting you

“Hey, how does my British accent sound?” Dean asked his younger brother in a pathetically over-dramatic accent as they walked out of the hotel.

“It sounds fake, Dean.”

“Such a spoil sport. Okay, where to, little brother?” Sam sighed and shrugged. “Breakfast?” Dean nodded and smirked at Sam, who grimaced. His camera bounced against his chest as he walked; the strap around his neck was slightly heavy. He dug around in his backpack for a pamphlet and when he found it, put it between his teeth.  He loved Dean, but he didn’t really want him to join him on this trip. It was a two week long field trip to England with one of his classes at Stanford.

 

A few people brought their boyfriends and girlfriends, but considering Sam was single, his big brother just _had_ to tag along. Dean had to explore London by himself often, usually to pick up girls and ride the Ferris wheel eight times before he throws up. It was great having him around, sure, but Sam really wanted to breathe London in when he wasn’t doing group activities with his classmates.

 

On their third day in London, the brothers walked to a nearby café to get breakfast. Dean went inside ahead of him to see if there were available tables and Sam snapped a few photos of the buildings around him. When he turned around, he practically knocked over someone and quickly apologized. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Sam said hastily.

“It’s alright; I should have been looking where I was headed.” The man held up an open book he must have been reading and spoke with a thick English dialect. Okay, so he was a local, and Sam just ran into him while taking pictures.

 

He couldn’t look more like a tourist if he had sunblock on his nose.

 

The man still stood there and Sam managed to get a good look at him. He had dark brown hair, short and well kept, tan skin, and ice blue eyes. He looked like he was in need of a shave, but the amount of facial hair wasn’t that bad. He wore a white button-up shirt with the top two buttons open, blue jeans, and a tan coat. To say the least, he was attractive, and the book in his hand was the third Harry Potter book. God, he was perfect.

 

“So, you’re traveling, I assume?” Sam nodded.

“I’m on a school trip with uh, with one of my classes from Stanford Law.” The man looked impressed as he smiled a small smirk.

“I had a friend who went to Stanford, but for medicine. How long have you been here?”

“Today’s my third day. I’m Sam, by the way.” He held his hand out, and it took a few seconds, but the other man finally took it and shook gently.

“Castiel. Call me Cas.” Sam nodded in agreement. “How do you like London so far?”

“It’s great, it is. It’s a change of scenery, that’s for sure.” Just as Castiel – _Cas_ – was about to respond, Dean called from the doorway of the café.

 

“Sammy! Come on, I got a table.” Dean grinned and waved his hand towards himself, gesturing for Sam to go. Castiel pursed his lips quickly and within an instant, brightened up.

“Is that your… boyfriend?” Sam’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

“Who, Dean? Oh, no. God, no. That’s my brother. I, um. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

 

Sam wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn Cas licked his bottom lip. It was either that or the intensity of the sun making him see things.

 

“Where are you staying? If you don’t mind, I’d like to see you again.” Sam started, a blush rushing to his cheeks. Trying his best to force it away, he pulled out the small notebook and a pen from his backpack and wrote the hotel and room number they were in, handing it to Cas. “I’ll see you soon, then?”

“Y-yeah. Definitely.” Sam watched as Cas walked away, again sticking his nose into the book. He grinned but was torn from his stature when Dean called for him again.

 

“Sam, come on, they’re gonna give away our table!” Sam smiled and walked into the café, following Dean to the two-person table. A waitress was at their table seemingly immediately and asked for their order.

 

Dean ordered black coffee, three pancakes, and a side of bacon. He then muttered something about how happy he was England had bacon, like there was a reason they wouldn’t. Sam ordered a vanilla cappuccino, an over-easy egg, and two crumpets. Dean checked out the waitress. Sam grimaced.

 

It was like any other morning.

 

“So, I saw you talkin’ to some guy outside. Who was that?” Dean asked as their waitress brought the coffee.

“I bumped into him while taking pictures. We talked for a few minutes, and, well. He wants to see me again.” Dean whistled and leaned in over the table.

“ _Sam_ , you sly dog. He a local?” Sam smiled and nodded. “What’s his name? C’mon, man, you gotta tell me about your hookups, considering you hardly ever get any.” The younger Winchester’s smile faded and he kicked Dean under the table.

“His name is Castiel. He asked me to call him Cas. I gave him the hotel room and stuff.”

“Damn, dude, you just tell me whenever you need the room and I’ll get out of your obnoxiously long hair.” The comment prompted Sam to flip his bangs from his face, even though they fell back over his forehead anyways.

 

No, Sam didn’t really want that. He didn’t want a quick hookup or a one night stand. The guy seemed like a nice one and it wasn’t like Sam _didn’t_ want to at least get to second base with him, but he wanted to know him. He wanted to know everything about him, take pictures of him, and talk about books with him. He only realized he was daydreaming when Dean kicked _him_ under the table once their food arrived.

 

“You good, man?” Dean asked. Sam just smiled and dug into his breakfast.

 

~*~

 

After a day of visiting Buckingham Palace, various court rooms, and one “ _real Italian restaurant”_ as their tour guide put it, Sam was exhausted. He couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel and relax for a while. He finally got there and there was a small piece of paper in front of the door on the floor. He picked it up and realized it was just that -- paper. The front of it read _To Sam_. Curious, Sam opened it and in seemingly perfect handwriting were three simple sentences.

 

_As soon as you receive this, meet me at the Diana memorial in Hyde Park. I meant it when I said I wanted to see you again. I will wait here all night if I’ve got to._

_Cas_

Sam grinned, blood rushing through his veins. He hurriedly went into the room, putting everything away on his bed. He put on a fresh flannel, jacket, and scarf. Leaving a quick note for Dean on his bed, he took his map and left, locking the door behind him.

 

He realized the best way to get to Hyde Park from his hotel was to take a cab. Once he finally hailed one, he asked to go to the stop closest to the Diana memorial. Fifteen minutes and fifteen pounds later, Sam checked his watch – it was ten after nine, and it was chillier than he expected. Maneuvering around the park proved difficult at night, but when he finally heard the rushing water of the fountain, he smiled breathlessly.

 

Looking around, he saw Cas, and he was wearing the same thing he was wearing earlier in the day, only his shirt was buttoned up with a tie as blue as his eyes. Sam walked to him and called out his name, getting his attention. Cas smiled and walked towards Sam, meeting him.

 

“Hello, Sam. I see you’ve received my telegram.” Sam chuckled and nodded, and they started to walk together. “For someone going to Stanford, you look a bit young.”

“Yeah, I turn twenty-three in May. My brother just turned twenty-seven last month. How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven in fall. So, you want to be a lawyer.” Sam nodded.

“I’ve been studying it for years. I wanted to get out of going into the family business. My brother was for a while, and uh, and then my dad died. He didn’t want to do it either, Dean. He ended up coming with me to California, but he’s not in college or anything.” Sam frowned. Sure, he and his father didn’t get along very well, but he still missed him. It was horrible to watch Dean especially deal with his death.

“The… family business?” Cas asked.

“Oh! Mechanics. Yeah.”

 

They were quiet for a little longer as they explored the park. Sam wasn’t sure when, but somewhere along the way, he and Cas ended up holding hands. He was more than okay with that. Sam shivered and Cas smirked.

 

“You’re cold?” He asked.

“Um, a little. It’s a lot warmer this time of year in California. I mean, it’s no picnic, but…” Sam trailed off when he noticed Cas standing in front of him. He was just now registering his height – he wasn’t _that_ much shorter than him, only a few inches. He looked even better at night than he did during the day. His ocean blue eyes were glossy and tired. God, his lips… His lips were so close, right there.

 

“Cas… Can I?” Sam asked; his voice was barely over a whisper.

“You don’t have to ask.” Then the other’s lips were pressed against his gently and perfectly. Sam pushed in closer, kissing a little harder.

 

Once they pulled away, their foreheads pressed against each other. They stayed like that for a while, God knows how long. Sam just laughed and squeezed Cas’ hand.

 

“I should head off,” Cas said quietly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Sam nodded enthusiastically and watched Cas walk away until he was completely out of sight. He walked back to the hotel, not caring he was out for almost two hours with a complete stranger.

 

He couldn't bear the thought of leaving, now. 


	2. liking you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short and messy chapter, but I really wanted to add to it rather than leave my [invisible and possibly nonexistent] readers wondering.
> 
> I promise it will get better soon enough! Feedback and ideas are always welcome. <3

When Sam returned to the hotel room, he was blushing. Dean noticed.

 

“Dude, where’ve you been? I was worried sick.” Dean exclaimed as Sam walked into the room slowly. He looked down at the ground next to the bed and lowered his eyebrows. There was a woman’s bra and it was unhooked. He looked back up at Dean and squinted.

“Yeah, you were real worried.”

 

Dean smiled smugly and then quickly wiped it off. “I… don’t know how that got in here. It’s not mine.”

“I never said it was.” Sam bit back a laugh as Dean made a confused face.

“Wait, okay, stop changing the subject. Where were you? Why are you blushing?” Sam didn’t answer, instead walking to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. God, he was smiling like an idiot. “Oh, I get it,” Dean’s voice said from the other side of the door. “You were with that guy you met earlier, Casper? Chris?”

 

Sam opened the bathroom door and startled at Dean being so close. He scowled and looked away. “ _Castiel_.” The younger Winchester hurried past Dean and removed his jacket, hanging it on the coatrack. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed a pair of sweats from his suitcase. Walking back to the bathroom, he pushed his hair back out of his face. He always managed to do that when he was nervous. Dean laughed for five straight minutes while Sam changed and once he was finished, shoved him gently. “Quit it. He’s a nice guy.”

 

“Well. I guess there’s a first time for everything, then, huh, Sammy?” Sam sighed heavily. _Yeah_. He thought sadly. _I guess there is_.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Sam was to go on a hike with a couple of students from his class. He didn’t really understand the point of law students going on a hike, but it was supposed to be some kind of bonding experience. Whatever that meant. All Sam knew was that after the night before, he needed to see Castiel again. He needed to see him as much as possible considering he was leaving London in eleven days.

 

Sam had to admit he was completely smitten with Castiel. The man let him kiss him, for God’s sake – he must be interested in him, too.

 

He shoved on boots over the ankles of his jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. The hike was going to be only a couple of hours long, but he packed a ton of provisions just in case something happened. He was going to be no less than prepared. A taxi was waiting for him outside of the hotel and he met the other students at the Surrey Hills. The entire area was green and _beautiful_. Sam could take Castiel here.

 

The guide at the main center in the hills gave them a first aid kit before he sent them on their way. The two students Sam was with -- Trey and Amy -- thanked him and they began to walk on a trail. After twenty minutes of almost silence and taking photos, Trey spoke up.

 

“So, Sam. Jason and Meredith were in Hyde Park last night and saw you with a guy.”

“Oh, knock it off, Trey. I’m sure Sam wants his privacy.” Amy remarked. Sam pursed his lips. He knew Trey and Amy weren’t happy about each other being here – they had dated in the past. They weren't necessarily happy with the other being in England, let alone on the small trail they walked on. Sam chuckled and shrugged it off.

“It’s no big deal.” Even though it was. It was an immensely big deal. “I mean, I only met him yesterday…” _God, stop talking, Sam._ “What did they say?” Trey grinned and Amy grimaced.

“It was kinda late. They were taking pictures of the landscape and you and the dude got in one of the shots. Jason said they got a closer look and recognized you. Said y’all were holding hands.”

 

Sam blushed furiously, but hoped it wasn’t too obvious. It was fairly warm, after all. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yup. Meredith told him they shouldn’t pry, but you know Jason. He couldn’t resist checkin’ it out. I guess you kissed him.” Amy gasped and turned her head. Sam felt the sun sit down on his face. Trey laughed. “Seems that proves it! Is he from here?”

“Yeah, he is. His name is Castiel. Cas. But, nothing can happen.” Sam desperately wanted something to happen. “We’re leaving in eleven days. It isn’t going to work. I don’t even know if I’m gonna see him again.”

 

Sam walked ahead and the rest of the hike was completed in near silence.

 

~*~

 

Dean was walking into the lobby of the hotel when Sam’s taxi pulled up. He got out of the cab and tilted his head. “Dean!” His brother turned around and waited for Sam to reach him. He was holding a bouquet of assorted flowers in his hand.

“Oh! These are for you.” Sam and Dean exchanged a look for a full minute.

“Um. I’m flattered.”

“Not _for_ you for you. For you to give to Cas, obviously.” Sam nodded and walked into the lobby with Dean and towards the elevator. Once they got in, Dean urged Sam to take the flowers.

“It isn’t that obvious, Dean.”

“Oh, right, so leaving a letter that talks about seeing you again is completely vague.”

 

Sam shot a glance at Dean. “What?”

“Yeah, Lover Boy slid one of those things under the door earlier while I was in there.”

 

When the elevator reached their floor, Sam practically ran to their room and burst through the door. The slip of paper was sitting on Sam’s bed and he dropped his things, picking the letter up. Again, it was very simple and short, but Sam memorized every word right then and there.

 

_Sam. Last night was… amazing. I want to see you again. Unfortunately I am aware you’re leaving soon. Maybe we can meet tomorrow at the café where we met? Say… 4.30?  I cannot stop thinking about those lips you’ve got on you._

_C_

Sam was in awe of the telegram, biting his lip the entire time. He read and reread it.

 

“So. What base did you guys get to?” Dean’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Sam groaned and threw a pillow at him.

 

He definitely could not think about leaving. Not at all. He would enjoy every moment he got with Castiel, even if it wasn’t every day. This would work. Sam would make it work.


End file.
